Last Night, Good Night
by Tora Brambles
Summary: As Haruka sings she remembers a fox she met one night... long ago...


**A/N: I have loved the Yu Yu Hakusho anime for a long time, and have now decided to create a one-shot fan-fiction to it. The pairing will be between Kurama Minamino/Youko Kurama and an OC named Haruka Utena. I hope you all enjoy it… I think my face was red almost the whole time I wrote this... /**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song Last Night, Good Night**

**Warnings: Blood, adult content, lemon**

**

* * *

**

Haruka Uneta slowly climbed the steps of the little stage at the front of the club. It was supposed to be an open mike night but so far, no one had stepped up, so, taking a deep breath after ten anxious minutes of no one moving towards the stage she got up. No seemed to pay her any mind at first, not until she was actually on top of the stage, it was then that people looked towards her. A few people clapped and another few groups took seats at the tables near the front of the stage. Haruka turned to the DJ at the back right corner of the stage, "'Last night, good night' onegaishimasu…"

More people were paying attention now as the background music of piano and soft drums started to play. Several couples even moved to the dance floor behind the tables and were swaying behind them. Haruka took a deep breath and started;

"Suya-suyaaa… yume wo miteru…. Kimi no yoko-gaooo…." As the song continued more people were paying attention and Haruka felt her resolve sliding, maybe this had been a bad idea… Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of a man near the bar, he was resting with his elbows on the counter, a drink casually held in one hand. He was wearing a deep forest green button down shirt that made his brighter green eyes stand out even more against his long red hair. His features were sharp, clean, the almost feminine yet somehow masculine beauty of his face was mesmerizing, but that wasn't what truly held Haruka's gaze on him. It was that she recognized him… from so long ago, from a night many years ago…

The snow crunched under Haruka's wooden geta as she moved over the white ground, the bare trees of the woods cast scraggly shadows under the moonlight from above. With a shiver she hugged the heavy canvas kimono cover tighter over her bright red kimono. It was rumored that demons hunted the woods for young maidens at night, so she had to hurry home. She wouldn't get that far…

Suddenly, out the darkness lurched a shadowy beast, it snarled, showing fangs that blazed white in the moonlight. Haruka let out a strangled scream; she fell back into the cold snow as the beast lunged at her. A word in an ancient language fell from her lips a blast of purple bursts of fire flying from her finger tips, but barely distracting the beast. She felt its fangs sink into her shoulder, claws rake and rip through her clothes, tearing the skin of her arm and over her hip. She screamed and screamed. Suddenly, the beast was ripped off of her, tearing the wounds a little more. Haruka slumped back against the base of a tree and looked stunned as the beast fell over, cut in half by a writhing vine. She could see that the beast was a weasel demon and that it was dead. But, what had killed it…? Another… more powerful demon?

Then, out of the shadows came a man. At least he looked like a man at first. He was wearing white clothes, that weren't meant for the cold weather, and his hair was silver, eyes gold, with a fox's tail and ears. A fox demon. With a pathetic whimper Haruka tried to press herself deeper into the tree, hoping that the fox demon wouldn't hurt her more. He approached her, reaching out to touch her wounds even though she cowered and flinched, scrambling away, writhing and whimpering. A pair of strong hands caught her arms, stilling her, "Don't move."

The demon's voice was cold and calculating. Since he was so close she could really see him, those golden eyes and silver hair… "Youko…" She breathed quietly.

A small smirk played his lips and his eyes flickered to hers for a brief instant, "Yes, witch. I am Youko."

"I… please…" Haruka tried to speak, try to beg for her life, but Youko presses his blood stained fingers to her lips, gold eyes now intent on her face. They were annoyed, "Do you want to die?"

Haruka shook her head, thoughts flying, 'No… no, I don't want to die. I don't want to die!'

Youko removed his fingers, "Then let me work, quit making noise, others may hear you."

A faint gasp escaped the girl and then she was completely silent and still. He had scared her, but if it kept her from making a fuss then it was worth it. Youko reached into a pouch attached to the waist band of his pants and withdrew a few leaves. They were green in the middle and slowly turned paler and paler until they were gold at the edges; "Leaves of the Kin Ai Hana," Youko explained, "It means the golden love flower. It will create a seal over your wounds until I can completely treat them later… now remove your kimono."

Still too scared to disobey, yet blushing furiously, Haruka let the silk and canvas slide from her shoulders until it was pushed just below her hips, revealing all of the damage the weasel demon had done. There were deep bite marks on her left shoulder and claw marks on both her arms as well as her right hip. Deep red ribbons lacing that pale skin… Youko squeezed the leaves in one hand and a bright blue juice dribbled out into his other hand and he gently began to rub the ointment on her wounds. The liquid formed a light glaze over them, Haruka was able to move, yet her wounds no longer bleed or stung.

"Th-thank you… arigatou gozaimasu…" Haruka murmured, astonished that the Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves, had decided to save her, a village outcast, an outskirts witch.

Youko stood, "You don't have to thank me yet… you're not completely healed." He gestured for her to stand as well, "Come with me."

Haruka stood hastily re-wrapping the kimono and canvas cloth around herself and Youko scooped her up into his arms and took off running. Haruka closed her eyes against the wind until everything around them stilled; opening her eyes she saw that they were at the opening of a large cave. 'This must be his home…' She thought as the Fox Theif carried her deep into the caverns. In silence, they passed many intricate rooms and tunnels until at last Kurama gestured to a wall of vines: they parted revealing a large room.

It was spacious filled with the warm golden orange glow of light plants. The ground was covered with multiple layers of soft carpet and a few large cushions. A long table heavily covered with food was on one side of the room, lined with cushions for sitting. And on the other side was a large bed ornate bed made from an extremely large cushion and silk sheets. A large flower hung from the ceiling emitting most of the glow in the room and falling on the other occupants. Other occupants…? It was only then that Haruka noticed they were not the only ones in the large room. There were at least five scantily dressed demon-women in the room, lounging on the cushions.

There were two fox-demonesses: one with hair the color of molten gold and bright blue eyes with tan skin wearing a see through shift the color of sapphires, Haruka could see black undergarments beneath it, this fox had three tails. The second fox demoness had long green hair that was pulled back on her head while some still fell around the sides of her head and long bangs in her face, her skin was almost as pale as Haruka's, with eyes pure black. She was wearing a purple shift with white undergarments.

The other three demonesses were nekos: the most beautiful had long slightly curly black hair with mismatched but mesmerizing red and blue eyes. Her skin was even paler the Haruka's and she was wearing a silver shift with black undergarments and three silver rings around her tail. The other two were twins: shot-cutt brown haired nekos with medium tone of skin wearing pink and red shifts with white undergarments. Haruka felt her cheeks heating at their clothing and her blush grew even more when they got up and moved towards them.

The beautiful neko came right up to Youko, leaning against his arm, rubbing herself against him, "Oh master… we missed you…"

"Yes, we missed you…" The others purred at Youko.

The King of Thieves gently brushed the cat-woman aside, "I know you five kept yourselves occupied." Haruka saw the black haired cat girl blush furiously, but none of them spoke. "Now please leave." Youko continued, shifting Haruka into one arm and pointing to the door. The five left, but Youko called the black-neko girl back, "Wait Miyo."

Miyo came back looking a little sad; Youko laid Haruka on the bed and addressed the cat girl, "Go bring me more Gold Love leaves and three blossoms of my most powerful healing plant."

Miyo's eyes widened for a fraction of a second then she left. Youko turned his attention back to Haruka, "My plants will heal you."

"And then what…?" Haruka asked, looking up at the fox demon. Youko ignored this and walked over to one of the flowers against the wall; its blossom opened and hot water poured out into a large stone coated hole in the ground. Youko scooped out some of the water and scrubbed the blood from his hands, then he turned back to Haruka, but instead of answering her he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"You didn't answer my…"

"Are you hungry?" Youko repeated, gesturing to the table of food. Haruka nodded, deciding to go along with him for now.

Youko went to the table and returned with a plate of rice and meat for her, along with an goblet of warm sake. Haruka drank and ate, feeling the warmth of being feed and the alcohol settling into her stomach. As she ate Miyo came back into the room, giving him the flowers and leaves. Youko then gestured for her to leave, which she did so quickly. After Haruka was finished eating she asked, "Why did you save me?"

Youko snorted from his spot on the bed next to her, "I detest watching weasel's eat. It makes me sick to my stomach. Now…"

Haruka suddenly found herself on her back, looking up at Youko, "I need to finish healing you." He said, pulling off all of her clothing. Haruka let out a startled shriek, but Youko was busy rubbing the petals and liquid from the leaves over her wounds. As his strong hands moved over her skin she found herself growing more and more sensitive to his touches. The scent of flowers enveloped her, making her mind dizzy. Each stroke of his fingers rubbing the glaze into her skin sent electric like shocks of awareness and heat through her body, yet everything else was a haze.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice asked in her ear, amused. It was then that Haruka came out of her haze and became incredibly aware that she was fingering herself, "Ahh!"

Youko simply chuckled as she removed her hand, blushing and stammering, and replaced her hand with his knee, gently rubbing it against her. Haruka let out a little gasp as tiny currents of electricity went down her body.

"The scent of Lust Petals really does the trick doesn't it?" Youko said, picking her up again and walking to the stone tub. When he got in with her Haruka realized that he was naked too, when had that happened?

"Lust…?"

"Don't worry, I'm not drugging you. It only ignites the lust you already had inside of you, and it works as a great healer for wounds such as yours." Youko said as the hot water enveloped them. Haruka let out a tiny moan of satisfaction as the combination of water and glaze on her skin gave her a pleasurable sensation.

Youko smirked and held her close to her body, fingers roaming her body, "And this is probably the best way to thank me."

"Th-thank you?" Haruka stammered as a piece clicked into place, "I'm not going to pay you with sex!"

"Would it be so bad?" Youko said, gently raking nails down the small of her back, making her shiver in the hot water.

"It…. No…" Haruka admitted finally.

"See, just one little thank you, then, once you're better, you can leave and I swear no one will stop you." Youko said.

"I didn't know the great King of Thieves like simple ningein onnas…" Haruka mused as she soaked in the water, her back now resting against Youko's chest.

"I don't… and you're not a simple ningein… are you majou?" Youko murmured into her ear, his hands sliding up and down her sides.

"I'm not a very powerful witch." Haruka admitted, "And a witch is just a human…"

"…Concieved by a special class of demon." Youko finished, "So, you're half human, but not exactly human."

"And if I was just human?"

"Are you looking for something other then just sex tonight?"

"I…" Haruka paused when she realized that this way of thanking might be a common thing with any woman Youko rescues, she pushed aside the tiny piece of disappointment, despite it was just a thank you she had hoped it had at least meant something to the Fox thief, "… know there isn't anything."

Youko seemed satisfied and his hands moved to her breasts, rubbing and pinching lightly, making Haruka's head spin and her vision go hazy. He gently rubbed his palm against her nipples, feeling them harden under his hand. Youko bent down and ran a tongue experimentally over one nipple, earning a gasp of surprise from the woman below him. He repeated the action and was rewarded with another gasp, this time she ached her back. Youko continued this treatment, sucking on her at times, switching to the other and back again, he gently began to lift her out of the tub. She didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly, she found herself on one of the large cushions strewn over the floor, water dribbling from their bodies, soaking the cushions and carpet. Youko lifted his head up to gently lick the skin of her neck, his hands roaming her body at an even faster pace, while her hands caught his hair, stroking through it. Her hands moved to his ears, gently fingering the edges of the soft tips, making him growl low in his throat, as she moved her fingers back down into his hair, over his back. With a tiny gasp her hands tightened, grasping to his shoulder blades as he slid one finger inside of her.

"I am your first chi-sai majou, little witch..." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes…" Haruka breathed as he put another finger into her.

"I am honored then." He said, keeping only a couple of fingers inside of her, watching her face. The flickering of pleasure in her eyes stirred something inside of him, when he was with women normally, he didn't look in their faces, and this was just something he didn't do. Yet with this little half human… he couldn't look away from the emotions flitting through her face.

Haruka just couldn't adjust to the sensations running through her: it was a tingling that was flame like, licking heat through her body. And the sensations ended as the fox demon above her removed his fingers. Blinking away the haze that had built up in her brain and in her body Haruka looked up him confused, "Why… did you stop? Are you…done…?"

"We're just getting started." Youko replied, and he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Everything was building up again, much faster this time, the heat now coiling in the lower center of her tummy. With a rush Haruka let out a strangled cry and Youko eagerly ravished in the virgin's first orgasm. When Haruka came back to herself she was startled again to find herself moved, she was lying on the bed again, their still slightly damp bodies pressed together. She could feel something warm and stiff pressed against her thigh, where his hips had gently wriggled against hers, pushing her legs apart. And the King of Thieves was staring down at her.

Haruka blinked up at him, "Y-yes…?"

"What's your name?"

"M-my name… Haruka. My name is Haruka."

Youko smiled, "Haruka the Witch… I am grateful for this thank you." And he pushed himself inside of her.

Haruka drew in a sharp breath as a flash of pain came up through her body from below. She bit down on her lip her hips bucking in reaction to the first pain, driving him in deeper and making him give off a faint growling moan. Yet he held still, waiting for her body to adjust, having had too much experience of how bad it was to tear straight into a virgin as fragile as she appeared to be too early. At last, Haruka opened her eyes again and experimentally moved her own hips again, sliding against him, this time the friction felt less painful. Feeling him take the hint and begin to move his hips of his own accord, thrusting in and out she closed her eyes again. Youko returned his mouth to her neck, gently running his tongue along it before moving down to lap at the tops of her slightly small, but none the less satisfying breasts and up again. Haruka's legs seemed to move of their own accord to wrap around his waist. One of his hands supported his body as he lifted himself up to look at her, the other moving to capture both her wrists above her head. This made Haruka look up at him, Youko began to thrust faster and faster, their gasps matching in time, each knowing the other was about to explode. Now, Youko closed his own eyes as he climaxed inside of Haruka, and Haruka let out a full scream of pleasure…

"Oyasumi…." Haruka ended the song with a final note and opened her eyes to look at the crowd, all of whom erupted into applause. And the man was still there, still looking at her, clapping a long with the rest of the crowd.

She got off the stage and drifted through the break outs of conversation and laughter to find him. She smiled, "My name is Haruka Utena, what's yours?"

He smiled down at her, "Hello little majou… my name is Kurama Minamino. Your singing was beautiful."

"Thank you Mr. Fox, care to thank me for the performance?"

* * *

**Please R&R they = happiness! :) Oh, please also read my other stories. Over the next two weeks, the one that gets the most new reviews or comments to update most will be the one I update next. (I'm quite busy, so taking time out to write is hard and I want to know which one people want updated more LOL)**


End file.
